In an aircraft gas turbine (jet) engine, air is drawn into the front of the engine, compressed by a shaft-mounted compressor, and mixed with fuel. The mixture is burned, and the hot exhaust gases are passed through a turbine mounted on the same shaft. The flow of combustion gas turns the turbine by impingement against an airfoil section of the turbine blades and vanes, which turns the shaft and provides power to the compressor and fan. The hot exhaust gases flow from the back of the engine, driving it and the aircraft forward.
The hotter the combustion and exhaust gases, the more efficient is the operation of the jet engine. There is thus an incentive to raise the combustion and exhaust gas temperatures. The maximum temperature of the combustion gases is normally limited by the materials used to fabricate the turbine vanes and turbine blades of the turbine, upon which the hot combustion gases impinge. In current engines, the turbine vanes and blades are made of nickel-based superalloys, and can operate at temperatures of up to about 1900-2100.degree. F.
Many approaches have been used to increase the operating temperature limit of the turbine blades and vanes to their current levels. For example, the composition and processing of the base materials themselves have been improved.
Physical cooling techniques may also be used. In one technique, internal cooling passages through the interior of the turbine airfoil are present. Air is forced through the cooling passages and out openings at the external surface of the airfoil, removing heat from the interior of the airfoil and, in some cases, providing a boundary layer of cooler air at the surface of the airfoil. To attain maximum cooling efficiency, the cooling passages are placed as closely to the external surface of the airfoil as is consistent with maintaining the required mechanical properties of the airfoil, to as little as about 0.020 inch in some cases.
In another approach, a protective layer or a ceramic/metal thermal barrier coating (TBC) system is applied to the airfoil, which acts as a substrate. The protective layer with no overlying ceramic layer (in which case the protective layer is termed an "environmental coating") is useful in intermediate-temperature applications. The currently known protective layers include diffusion aluminides and MCrAlX overlays. A ceramic thermal barrier coating layer may be applied overlying the protective layer on the external airfoil surface, to form a thermal barrier coating system (in which case the protective layer is termed a "bond coat"). The thermal barrier coating system is useful in higher-temperature applications. The ceramic thermal barrier coating insulates the component from the combustion gas, permitting the combustion gas to be hotter than would otherwise be possible with the particular material and fabrication process of the substrate.
The surfaces of the internal cooling passages may be protected with a diffusion aluminide coating, which oxidizes to an aluminum oxide protective scale that inhibits further oxidation of the internal surfaces. Although techniques are known for depositing an aluminide protective coating on an internal passage, the present inventors have observed that the available techniques suffer from the shortcoming that they may adversely affect the protection and the repair of the external surface of the airfoil. There is a need for an improved approach to the protection of the internal cooling passages of gas turbine airfoils, which approach does not adversely affect other portions of the airfoils. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.